


It's Good To Hear Your Voice, You Know It's Been So Long

by an_an0maly (prettylittlelea)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlelea/pseuds/an_an0maly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your voice across the line gives me a strange sensation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Hear Your Voice, You Know It's Been So Long

Title: It's Good To Hear Your Voice, You Know It's Been So Long  
Author: an_an0maly  
Rating: NC-17  
Words: 3,250  
Summary: Your voice across the line gives me a strange sensation...  
Disclaimer: These are real people, and in no way is this factual representation of real life events.  
Author’s Note: grdnofevrythng asked for this last night - ok, she asked for the main idea. At least, I think she did. It was almost 4am at the time. Title is from Blondie’s “Hanging on the Telephone”. And I have absolutely no idea where this came from. Heed the NC-17 rating. Seriously.

 

Lea rolled over as she heard her phone start ringing. She groaned as she knocked over a box of tissues on her bedside table trying to reach her iPhone. As she pulled it toward her, she heard her iPhone cable fall to the floor. “Fuck,” she muttered. With bleary eyes she brought the phone up to her face to check who was calling her at 2 o’clock in the morning. A photo of her and Dianna flashed across the screen and although she’d been rudely awakened by the girl, she couldn’t help but let a small smile slip across her lips.

She slid her thumb across the screen to answer the call. She brought the phone up to her ear and rolled onto her back. “You are aware of the time on the West Coast, right?” Lea asked her voice laden with sleep. Dianna was on Long Island still filming. They’d been apart now for almost three and a half weeks and Lea was seriously entertaining the thought of flying out and spending the last few days of filming with Dianna.

“What are you wearing?” Dianna asked through the phone line.

Lea rolled her eyes in the dark. “Di, it’s two in the morning. I’m in my pajamas.” Her voice was groggy with sleep and Lea knew Dianna was quite aware of the time difference.

There was some rustling on the other end of the phone before Dianna’s soft voice floated down the line. “Lea?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you wearing?”

Lea slid her body down lower into her bed, the covers keeping her warm up to her shoulders. “Fine. I’m wearing my black short shorts and that red tourist t-shirt we bought in Sydney.” She had no idea what Dianna was worried about, she was bundled up enough and it wasn’t like Los Angeles got that cold in November.

“Take them off,” Dianna ordered, her voice lowering in pitch.

Lea’s lips curled up into a grin as she realized where Dianna was going with this. “Are you trying to initiate phone sex with me, Ms Dianna?” Lea asked as she moved her phone to her left ear. Dianna wasn’t exactly the most forthcoming when instigating sex between them. Lea wasn’t sure if it was because she was Dianna’s first girlfriend, or because Di had the type of personality that craved a dominant partner.

“I don’t hear your clothes coming off,” Dianna replied ignoring the brunette.

Lea pouted. “I don’t ever remember you being this bossy,” she sighed playfully. “But okay, I’ll get naked. It’s a pity you’re not here with me though.” She pulled her phone away and tapped the speaker icon on the screen. She set the phone down on the pillow next to her. Sitting up she pulled at the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up and over head letting it fall to the floor beside her bed. She lay back before reaching down to her hips where she hooked her thumbs into her shorts and underwear. She pushed them down bringing her knees up to pull them all the way off. They soon joined her t-shirt on the floor. “My clothes are on the floor.”

She heard some slight shuffling and a click before Dianna’s voice wafted through the speakers. “Now kick the sheets off.” There was a pause and a heady breath on the line.

Lea shivered from the sound of Dianna’s voice. Maybe Dianna wasn’t joking around with this. She quickly kicked off the sheets. Her breathing picked up in anticipation of Dianna’s next directive. She shuffled herself in the middle of her bed, head lying back against the pillows.

“Are you ready?” Dianna asked maintaining a low tone.

Lea nodded her head as she replied softly. “Yes.”

“Good,” Dianna said slowly. “Now close your eyes and just listen to my voice.”

Lea’s eyes fluttered closed, her fingers slightly clawing at the sheet beneath her. She was dominant by nature and loved to take charge in the bedroom. But sometimes it was nice to just sit back and let someone else do the work.

“I want you to imagine my hands are your hands. Everything I want to do to you, you have to do for me.” Lea whimpered as she imagined Dianna was in her bedroom with her. “Lay your hands gently on your stomach.”

Lea slowly moved her hands to rest on her abdomen. The muscles jumped at the first touch, as if her body knew these were Dianna’s hands touching her.

“I’m moving my hands slowly up your body, my fingertips gently grazing your heated skin until I reach the underside of your breasts.” Lea’s hands followed Dianna’s voice up and around to cup her breasts. “I use my fingers to trace the curve of them, driving you crazy because I won’t touch those beautiful dark peaks.” Her fingers begin to caress the soft mounds, circling around her areolas, but not venturing closer to her hardened nipples. Lea can’t help but sigh at the sensation.

“Breathe. I want to hear your every whisper.”

Lea whimpers as her fingers trace again around her nipples. She needs to feel Dianna’s hands on them. “Please... Di. I need... I need to touch them. Please,” she begs, her voice lowering with arousal.

“Not yet,” Dianna replies with a smile that was easily heard through the line. “I’m sliding my left hand down toward your belly. My other hand still teasing your breast, is slowly moving closer and closer to where you need my touch.”

Lea slowly slides her right hand back down toward her belly. “Where... Where are you touching me?” She asks in a small voice.

Dianna lets out a low, lazy laugh. “My fingers are trailing down towards your hip.” Dianna waits a few seconds, making sure Lea’s hands are in the right place. “Spread your legs for me.”

Lea’s breath hitches in her throat but she follows orders. Her legs bend at the knees and she slowly pulls them apart, opening herself up to the cool air.

“Wider.”

“Di...” Lea whispers as her legs follow suit and open wider. Lea can feel the cool air on her over-heated flesh. She keeps her eyes closed because that was an order, but she can’t help feel a little over exposed, her body on display like this.

“Are you wet Lea?” Dianna suddenly asks.

Lea turns her head into her pillow but doesn’t dare move either hand to check. “Yes,” she whimpers. Her fingers on her breast are skimming across the soft flesh, avoiding her sensitive nipple.

“How wet?”

Lea hears the question, but it takes her a few seconds to understand the meaning. “I... You’re hands... they aren’t...” Lea replies trying to form a coherent sentence.

Dianna quickly takes over, her voice low as she directs Lea’s hand toward her centre. “My hand is moving slowly down from your hip to the top of your thigh. I’m tracing the sensitive crease of skin between your leg and your wet heat.”

Lea’s fingers trace the path Dianna describes. Her hand is so close to where she needs it to be, but it doesn’t move toward her centre. Dianna is controlling all of her.

“I’m reaching a finger out slowly, close to your wet heat.” Lea’s index finger follows, stopping and hovering over her entrance. “Reaching forward, I can feel your heat pressing against my fingertip. Can you feel it? How wet you are?”

Lea gasps out a ‘yes’ as she feels her finger at her entrance tracing around it, slowly getting covered in her essence. She clenches her eyes tight, her hand on her breast faltering in its ministrations. She feels the urge to slide her fingers deep inside herself, but she holds back, waiting.

“Tell me how wet you are, Lea,” Dianna softly commands through the phone.

Lea’s finger continues to trace the hot, wet flesh. “My finger is covered. I’m so ready for you. I need you,” she whispers pleadingly.

“Good.” That one word sends shivers down Lea’s spine and before she can stop herself, her finger dips inside, her back arching up from the mattress.

“You know better than that,” Dianna’s voice suddenly cuts through the silence and Lea quickly slips her finger back out. “I can’t have you spoiling my fun too early.”

“I’m sorry. Sorry,” Lea pants as she rips her hand away from her centre and buries it beneath her back. She knows she’s in trouble. “How... how did you...?”

A sigh comes through the line. “You forget that I know you. I know how you think. I know the look in your eyes when you want me. I know how to make you sigh, how to make you whimper and how to make you groan. I know where to touch to make you writhe, and I know where to kiss you to make you beg me for more.” Dianna’s silent for a few seconds letting her words sink in. “I know everything about you.”

Lea whimpers at the images Dianna’s put in her head. She hears Dianna’s low laugh close to her ear. “Now you need to be punished. Move your hands beneath your back. I don’t want you tempted to touch yourself."

Lea almost tries to protest, but her body follows directions better than her mind.

“Are they secure?” Dianna asks. There’s some indistinguishable noise in the background, but Lea is too concerned with answering Dianna’s question to fully comprehend it.

Lea blushes and sighs before answering. “Yes.” She feels like she’s a little girl again, in trouble for being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She knows that this punishment isn’t going to be anything like a stern talking-to about stealing.

“I know this is hard for you - being told what to do,” Dianna starts saying. “You’re so independent and it’s one of the things I love about you. But we need to control your impulses.”

Lea pouts at Dianna’s words. “Now, now. No need to make that face. You know I’m telling the truth. If you could control yourself, you wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. All this time we’re going to be working on your punishment when we could have had your fingers buried deep inside of you by now.”

Lea whimpers at Dianna’s words. She knows the blonde is telling the truth, but along with her independence comes her stubbornness. She’s not quite ready to admit that Dianna is right.

Dianna laughs through the phone. “I know you’re not happy with me, but you only have yourself to blame.” There’s a pause before Dianna continues, “Don’t think I don’t love your stubbornness too. Mix it with your determination and the result is you fucking me in our trailer with Naya napping three feet away from us.”

Lea moans as her thoughts fly to that afternoon on the set. Her hips rock as if searching for a release she knows she can’t get.

“Do you remember how you held me down to the floor? Your hand pressing down against my mouth so I wouldn’t scream. Your fingers were buried so deep inside me. And you didn’t even falter when Naya shifted on the couch. You just thrust deeper and deeper. So deep I thought you were trying to bury your whole hand inside me.”

“Di...” Lea pleads. Her hands are clenching into fists beneath her back. She continues to thrust her hips as her head presses back into the pillows. Lea has always been a tactile person. She thrives on touch and the fact that Dianna won’t let her use her hands makes this punishment worse.

Dianna ignores her lover’s pleas. “God, even with your fingers buried inside me, it wasn’t enough for you. Do you remember what you whispered to me? Right before your mouth attached itself to my clit?”

Lea can barely think. Her breathing is ragged and her legs are spread wide, rocking in need of release. The only thing she can focus on is Dianna’s voice - the same voice that is creating this overwhelming hunger for touch. Dianna’s words finally register and she nods her head, mumbling a ‘yes’ because she does remember.

“Tell me what you said,” Dianna orders.

Lea opens her mouth and takes a deep breath. “I... I... Don’t... Don’t make a... sound.”

Dianna giggles, “You do remember.” Lea vaguely hears some shuffling on the end of the phone line. “You moved your mouth down to my clit so fast I didn’t have time to think about not screaming. You were sucking so hard and your fingers were thrusting faster and faster. And when you wrapped your teeth around that little bundle of nerves, I completely fell apart.”

Lea can’t handle this anymore. She needs to touch herself; she needs to release this tension coiling in the pit of her belly. “Di...” She pleads, her hands straining against her mattress.

“Do you remember how you left me on the floor, twitching with electric shocks, panties around my ankles, shirt wide open? I have never felt sexier than in that moment,” Dianna reveals with a soft smile.

Lea sighs as she releases one of her hands.

“I hope you’re not doing what I think you’re doing.”

Lea groans in frustration. “Dianna... Please...” She begs her voice growing stronger.

“Do you know Naya was watching?” Dianna asks her tone change as if this were an everyday conversation.

“What?” Lea asks as her voice cracks slightly. Lea’s free hand slips beneath her back again. She knows she can’t cheat or she’ll never get the release she needs.

Dianna lets out an aroused sigh. “She let it slip one night. She was awake the entire time. She watched you fuck me. She watched you go down on me and she watched as you cleaned me up and put me back together.”

Lea lets out a high pitched whine as she remembers Dianna’s body sprawled open and on display. She remembers her head between Dianna’s thighs, her tongue working hard to clean up every drop from the blonde’s body. “Oh God...” she mutters angrily, her head pressing back into her pillow with frustration.

Dianna releases a low laugh at Lea’s evident annoyance. “Don’t be like that,” she says condescendingly. “You’ll get your release as soon as I feel you’ve suffered enough.”

Lea’s had just about enough of this. She’s frustrated and pissed off and just wants some release. She suddenly makes up her mind and sits up on the bed, her legs still bent and spread wide. “I’ve suffered enough Di. I need release, and if you aren’t going to help me, get off the phone so I can finish this off,” Lea is panting with a mix of longing and irritation. She looks over at her phone where she can hear heavy breathing on the other end.

Dianna’s voice sounds nothing like Lea’s heard before. “That’s enough!” Dianna practically yells. “You’re going to listen very carefully and do exactly as I say.” Lea can’t help the shudder that runs through her body at the forcefulness of Dianna’s tone. She’s definitely never heard Dianna talk like this but her body is reacting in ways she never considered. Her inner muscles contract and her heart races as her arms tremble with the chore of holding her up.

“Okay.” Lea replies in a small aroused tone.

“Throw all but one of the pillows off the bed. Lay on your front. Spread your legs wide and slip the pillow beneath your hips. I don’t want you thinking you can touch yourself any time you like. Then grab hold of the bars on the head of your bed.”

Lea follows Dianna’s directions as precisely as possible. She moves the phone close to her head and doesn’t even question the position she’s been placed in. Her hands grip the dark, hard wood above her head.

There’s a slight click and lots of shuffling through the phone line before Dianna asks if she’s done what she’s told.

“Yes,” Lea replies with a whimper. Her hips rock slightly against the pillow.

“Good girl,” Dianna praises as Lea blushes. There’s a moment of rustling over the line before Lea hears Dianna again. “Don’t move. Don’t talk.”

Lea’s breath hitches in her throat again. She clenches her eyes closed as her knuckles begin to turn white around the wood in her hands.

“And most of all,” she hears, but Dianna’s voice is so loud and clear. “Don’t make a sound.”

Before Lea can even register that Dianna’s voice was not coming through the phone but from her doorway, the mattress dips between her legs and suddenly the warm Pyrex phallus attached to Dianna is thrusting deep inside her. She can’t hold back the strangled moan and she hears Dianna whimper behind her. Lea’s grip strengthens around the bars as Dianna slips out and thrusts herself back inside.

Dianna braces herself with one hand on Lea’s hip and the other on the mattress near Lea’s shoulder. The ridges on the inside of the harness rub against her own clit and she can’t help but make this quick because they both need the release. She begins thrusting her hips in a fast rhythm. She bows her head down, her blonde ends brushing across Lea’s back. She watches as her faux appendage disappears and then reappears between Lea’s wet, pink folds. She moans as she feels her own orgasm building.

She slips her hand around Lea’s hip to her front and quickly locates Lea’s clit. The first brush of her fingers has Lea emitting a high pitched whine, her hips beginning to thrust against Dianna’s.

“Harder... Please,” Lea begs beneath her. Dianna’s hips work harder against the brunette beneath her as she traps Lea’s clit between her thumb and index finger. She rubs at the small bundle of nerve endings and suddenly Lea is pulling on the bed head and a low mewling sound starts building, gaining pitch with every second that passes.

Lea’s panting and every thrust forces a high note to escape her throat. Dianna can’t help but watch as the sweat on Lea’s forehead and neck causes her chocolate tresses to stick in place. She watches as Lea’s eyes flutter with every thrust and she watches as every muscle tenses in Lea’s body. Dianna slides through Lea’s clenched muscles with little resistance. Suddenly, a very low groan floods the room and just as quickly as it started, Lea’s body just collapses.

Dianna continues to thrust trying to achieve her own orgasm. It only takes her a few seconds before she feels the tension coiled low in her belly snap. And with a few hard thrusts that elicit aroused whimpers from the brunette, Dianna’s coming undone, her body collapsing on top of Lea.

A few minutes later, when they’ve gathered their bearings, Dianna is still buried deep inside Lea and neither girl has any intention of moving.

“I’m home,” Dianna says softly, almost shy. Lea can’t help but smile at the difference in Dianna’s tone.

“Good,” Lea replies.

Dianna pushes her torso up slightly and rests her upper body on her forearm. Her left hand begins to comb back Lea’s sweaty hair from her face. “Adam took me shopping. Helped me pick out a few toys.”

There’s silence and Dianna’s worried she’s said the wrong thing.

"Give me ten minutes and we can try the next one," Lea mumbles with a smile, her hands still wrapped around the bars of the bed.


End file.
